


Flourish

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [10]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ancient Rome, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Flesh eating, Flirting, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I never have a beta who do you think i am?, M/M, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Time Travel, Vampire Turning, aoex is my special interest and you can pry it from my cold dead body, i drop my fics and run, mention of pederasty, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Mephisto takes Rin back to when Amaimon was human.Takes place somewhere in vampire au, connected to Oh Bite Me!
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: Drabbles/One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Flourish

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags!

Amaimon sat on the fencing surrounding the enclosure of crops, behind him was the river bank. It was the perfect place to grow crops when the river wasn’t bursting it’s banks. For now, he sat watching his dog, Behemoth, chase butterflies around jumping and snapping at them just to miss.

From here he spotted his mother walking with a basket against her hip, she waved over to him. “Amai!” He hopped down landing with a squelch in the wet mud, his shoes already ruined so he never cared. “Coming Mama!” He laughed with open arms as Behemoth chased him now instead, the pup jumping up with a tail furiously wagging.

“My boy look at you, you’ve gotten mud on your face.” She smiled and wiped his cheek with a thumb. “Go clean up before your chores.” The boy hopped up and toed out of his shoes before entering the house, he grabbed some cloth and a bucket and trudged his way down to the river. He tugged his tunic up over his head throwing it to the sandstone and walking deeper into the river but not far enough that the current was too strong. Behemoth barked and jumped in splashing him, with a giggle he tackled the pup and missed falling under.

Off hidden by wild flora stood two others watching.

-&-

“Where are we?” Rin pushed aside a stem of a plant to get a better view. “ _When_ are we, would be the better question.” Mephisto turned and ran a hand through his hair that had frizzed with the weather. “Alright then, when are we?” Rin rolled his eyes already annoyed that he agreed to take this trip. “Don’t you recognise the boy?” Rin shook his head, arms crossed. “It’s Amaimon, back when he was just a human enjoying his life…as much as you could with the conflict happening with the Greeks.” Mephisto stated and paused, Rin now staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the entire world. “Of course, I should’ve known. Not one for paying attention in school are you?” The teen now blushing and kicking sand. “Tell me the name Cleopatra at least rings a bell?” Rin squinted and clicked his fingers. “Aha! Egyptian queen.”

Mephisto clapped and poofed a sticker into existence pressing a gold star to Rin’s shirt. It read ‘ _You did it!_ ’. “I know that’s supposed to be demeaning and fuck you but who doesn’t like getting stickers?” Rin’s hands holding his shirt out to read it. “I can name many of the Order who don’t. But it never stops me.

“Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! Welcome to Greece, we are in a small village and Amaimon’s hometown. And to stick a year…huh…is it 43?”

“43? 43 what?”

“Ah! Yes it’s 43BC right now.”

“B….BC?” Rin inhaled and faced the river again. “You’re so _old_.” Mephisto dramatically grabbed his chest. “Rude. Don’t you know you’re supposed to respect your elders?” Rin sniggered and smirked. “I’m going through my teenage rebellion phase.” The older scoffed. “Teen’s and their phases.”

-&-

Amaimon grabbed his tunic from the sands and dipped it in the water scrubbing it against stone. Once he saw the mud soak away he shook it and made his way back to the house to leave it out to dry with the heat of the sun. “Would you go to the market and sell some of your herbs?” His mother was crushing flora in a bowl and mixing them, the room smelt the best when she was doing this. The herbs were plants he grew himself that he learned to make medicine from. He had a few regular town folks who would buy from him each season. He nodded and gathered up his ingredients and a basket to place them into. Enough time had passed that he found his tunic had dried so he threw it on and picked the basket up. “Bring sandals! The sands are hot.”

On his way into town he passed a couple soldiers on horse back and kept his head down. The conflict is something he’d prefer to stay out of. With the war getting worse they were pulling men from their families into it. Unfortunately, he lost his father in the war just a few years back. With it now just him and his mother they retreated further out of the town to a more quiet secluded place with few neighbours. It was safer this way and the few coins they made from selling the old house helped with the crops.

The market was full of life when he arrived, merchants set up on either side of the pathways displaying their goods to passer-byers. Amaimon eyed his usually spot it see it wasn’t taken and rushed to set up shop. It was a simple set up. A rug placed among the ground with his goods on display in jars. This time he had some fabric his mother wanted him to try sell.

He’d sit in the market for a hour or so before walking along searching for anything and everything, it was mostly to fill up time before he’d go to his regular client’s homes for delivery. 

-&-

“Let’s blend in instead of hiding. It’ll be much easier.” With a click and poof Rin was now wearing clothing that matched the time period. “So breezy.” He turned and lifted the tunic up. “Oh thank god.” Mephisto laughed.

“The loincloth. I do not miss it. Although, humans do look rather _delicious_ in nothing but one.” Rin punched his arm. “Now is not the time for you to dive into your fantasies.” The vampire pouted at him. “The last thing I need right now is a horny vampire following me around getting all touchy touchy.” Said vampire reached out for him but he jumped back. “Don’t even get me started on wondering how the hell you get a boner.”

“Look at you talking dirty. You better keep it down or someone might think you’re mine.” A tease that didn’t make sense to Rin. “How so?” Mephisto cooed in adoration. “Oh darling, so naïve for these times.” He was fast enough to cup the teen’s cheeks. “ A pederasty is a sexual relationship where a man and a boy-“ “I’m not a boy.” “You’re seventeen and no matter what age I’ll always be your elder. Besides, look at how cute you are, it’s not their fault if they think you’re younger than you are.” Rin pursed his lips. “Amaimon says to call you yucky when I don’t know how to answer you so…you’re yucky.” Mephisto sighed and dropped his arms turning to face the direction the younger Amaimon walked off in. “Cheeky mouth. I’ll have to deal with it when we get you home and back to the present me.” Rin flushed bright red and squeezed his hands to fists. “Now whose giving the public the wrong idea.” He grabbed his hand and dragged him along. “Let’s not lose him.”

Mephisto chuckled and waved to onlookers switching to Latin to comment. “Cute little thing.” Rin snapped around glaring. “What did you say?” Mephisto’s grin wide. “Whatever could you mean?” “I mean I’ve understood everything so far and now you say something and I don’t.” He waved him off. “Why does it matter? We don’t know these people and Rin? They are dead you know.”

-&-

Amaimon reached the last door of the day and softly knocked. It opened to reveal an older looking woman. She was frail and often got sick but in exchange for seeds Amaimon would always drop by to see if he could offer some help. She invited him in and they sat at a table, fresh bread atop of it. The teen reached for it and paused. “Take some if you’re starved, it’s the least I can do.” He tore a piece off and bit into it., her bread was always the best around. When she was healthier he’d remember coming to the market with his mother and buying her baked goods, her stall popular among the town and even travellers. Her name was known around but sadly when she stopped she had to use her money on her health instead of baking.

“How is your mother? Is she well? With you around I’m sure she’ll never have a bad day.”

He swallowed and glanced up. “She seems well. It’s been a good year for harvest and she plans to a take a trip to visit the temple. She’s been sewing and wants to thank Ceres for blessing us.” She smiled and grabbed a satchel, it was filled with flora and seeds. “I’m sure the Goddess always appreciates your mother’s prayers. She did gift your mother with you after all.” Amaimon smiled bashfully, her hand ruffling his hair. “It’s obvious you come as a gift from the Goddess, with how wonderfully talented you are with the earth and what it gives us. It wouldn’t surprise me to learn Terra Mater had a hand in with your creation, just look at all this green hair!”

-&-

Rin ducked down from the window and his back slid down against the wall. Mephisto staring down at him. “What’s wrong?” Rin sighed staring off into the horizon, the sun setting upon it, colours mixed and spewing across the sky. “He’s so happy.” He was frowning. “Just knowing that he’s mentioned that this is the time he hated, it makes me angry that he was pulled into this.” He fiddled with the belt around his waist and watched a lizard push it’s way under the sand. “If it improves your mood of this I _can_ say that this is the happiest outcome he has.” Mephisto hadn’t taken his gaze off the two humans, hands picking at dirt with a sigh. “I’ve tried a lot of times but this?” His green eyes looking down to the teen. “He’s happiest with you in his life.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Cut the crap Samael.” The King’s eyes widened in shock, actual shock this time. “You saw through that? Ugh, of course the ones raised by Shiro can also see passed pretty lies. What a pain.” Rin found joy in that, he’d taken the King by surprise once again. He was improving the more he’d talk to him, it was getting easy to spot when Samael was moving his pieces forward. “Don’t think I can’t play this game either.” Teeth bared but for once it wasn’t a challenge. “You’re cute when you think you’ve bested me.”

“I don’t think I have, I _know_ I have.” Rin had a cocky smile upon his face, why would he not at the very visible annoyance on Mephisto’s. “Get up you little demon.”

-&-

Amaimon swore he saw someone duck when he turned towards the window. He got up and stuck his head out to see no one. He just assumed he was tired, it was getting late after all and his mother said to try get back just before sundown. “It’s getting late, I think I should be on my way now.” She placed the water jug down and glanced at the sky. “Oh my, how time passes when in company. However would you spare me a few more moments of your time? A plant of mine hasn’t been growing very well and I was wondering if you knew what was wrong?”

“I suppose a few more moments won’t kill me.” He suggested and swore he heard someone laugh. “Did you hear that?”

“I’m sure it was just the wind.”

-&-

Rin tackled Mephisto to the ground covering his mouth. Mephisto had laughed and he had done it quite loudly too. “You idiot!” Rin whispered harshly at the giggling vampire, Mephisto pulled Rin’s hand away. “It gets me every time.” Rin shushed him. A glance behind lead to him to believe Amaimon had just ignored the sound and followed the lady to the back, looking back he found the being under him wiggling his eyebrows. “What?”

Hands pressed to his thighs. “I don’t think you’re aware that I usually top but for you I’ll make an exception just this once.” Rin stared with a bewildered expression, something pressing up-he yelped scrambling away once he realized what position they were in. He had straddled his hips. Mephisto rolled and propped himself up on a hand staring with amused eyes. “My dear Okumura you never fail to entertain me.”

“Piss off!”

-&-

Amaimon held a diseased leaf between fingertips and hummed. “Have you considered digging it up and placing it in fresh soil? I think the soil is the problem here.” He picked the leaf off. “You should also remove any leaf that doesn’t look as it should.” She thanked him and once they reached her door she passed the satchel to him. “Let me get you a candle, its much too dark.”

He hummed to himself on the walk back home, walking on the side of the path in case any horses came passed. He held the light out and watched his footing, the small flame lighting up a small circle around him. His eyes going from ground to the sky above.

He tripped and stumbled losing his balance to fall to the earth, his hand catching the edge of a rather sharp rock causing it to bleed. He hissed in pain pulled it to his chest when he sat up, his knees scrapped but not bleeding thankfully. Fortunate for him the candle didn’t blow out so he picked it up to find what he tripped over. His eyes could spot a lump in the dark so he crawled forward and screamed at what he discovered.

A woman lay dead covered in what he could only assume was her own blood, a large gash along her stomach revealing spilled organs, her eyes still open. Amaimon crawled back with panicked breaths only to bump into something.

“Lovely night for a stroll wouldn’t you say?”

Before he could scream his mouth was covered and he dropped the candle, this time the impact caused it to extinguish casting the area around them into darkness. Amaimon felt as if he was drowning, he couldn’t breathe and he felt too scared to move. His fingers dug into the sand and he whimpered in fear.

“Now now, no need to make a scene. Screaming isn’t very polite.”

The hand holding his mouth was wet but Amaimon knew it was blood, the scent was so thick, so suffocating in the air. He took a deep breath trying to relax.

“There we go, much better.”

His hand burned at the sand pressing into his bleeding wound.

“I hope you don’t mind, I’m just so hungry.”

The body behind leaned down and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Just a taste.”

He turned and threw a fist full of sand at the man’s face, they hissed and dropped him reaching for their eyes.

“You bastard!”

Amaimon stumbled his way up and slipped on the sand yet he still ran as fast as he could, running blindly in the dark but he hoped to the Gods he’d make it home to his mother. To Behemoth. “Please, Please.” He muttered under his breath frantically looking all around trying to spot a house in the distance or even a solider, he’d deal with a solider if it meant he lived and made his way home safe and sound to his mother in one piece. Tears freely ran down from his eyes soaking his cheeks, sobbing in the dark wasn’t on his list of things to do today but neither was running from a murderer. “Salus please I beg for safety, I don’t want to die.”

The profanity from his attacker was getting louder as they followed him. “You’re going to pay for that boy!”

“Oh come on! I’d settle for Zeus striking him down now if I could, Please!”

“There you are.” Arms wrapped around him and pulled him taut. He screamed and kicked but nothing gave him an out. “Bold move human. It’s been many years since one of you put up this much of a fight.” He managed to bite a hand that hovered too closely to his mouth. “You little _brat_!”

“Thanatos won’t take me without a fight!” Amaimon shouted and swung his head back as hard as he could getting a sharp inhale of pain. He _had_ to have broken his nose. He stomped on a foot and managed to break free once again. He blindly ran with a laugh but not before bumping into a body and falling on his ass. He glanced up and gulped. Two people now.

“For such a small one he is overwhelming you, father.” They crouched down and the area around them lit up. A gloved hand gripping his chin, Amaimon growled and spat in his face. “Fuck you.”

He wiped his face and squeezed harder until he was gasping in pain.

-&-

Mephisto stared into the distance and pulled Rin to his side. “I’m afraid this is where we part ways. I’ll bring you with but you’ll have to stay hidden.” Rin couldn’t take his eyes off the two grabbing Amaimon forcefully, a growl building in his throat. “Rin?” Fingers snapped in front of his face and he flinched back. “I heard you.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

Rin was dropped in a corner hidden behind boxes and Mephisto walked in through a door.

“Where have you been?” Azazel didn’t take his eyes off his book. “You know, out and about.” He took a seat across from his brother. “I bet you were out spending time at the brothel.” Egyn joined the conversation. “A whore follows his people.”

Samael gasped. “Such naughty words from a child.” Egyn growled at his elder, teeth bared in annoyance. “I’m not ten anymore!” 

Azazel tried to muffle his laugh but couldn’t. “Sounds like something a child would say, wouldn’t you agree, Samael?” Egyn stomped his foot and crossed his arms. “Yes, isn’t it past your bedtime little boy?”

Egyn groaned and stormed out.

“He’s going to get Iblis, you do know that?” Azazel placed his book down. “Will you bring up her little crush?” Samael arched an eyebrow and leaned in. “A crush you say?”

“Will you two stop spreading rumours.” Lucifer appeared behind them. “Never brother.” Samael stared at the body at his feet. “Who is this?” The eldest pushed Amaimon over with his foot. “A possible family member.” The two stared down at the body that groaned and curled in on itself. “Still alive?” Azazel poked at the warm flesh of the human’s face, a hand grabbing his to throw it away.

“Don’t _touch_ me.” Amaimon rasped out, throat hurting still from when Lucifer choked him. Azazel chuckled. “Are we to have another Egyn? He’s a feisty little human.” Amaimon moaned, his stomach was killing him, one of them had kicked him earlier and he still wants to vomit from it. “I wouldn’t mind having another younger brother.”

“A sister would be pleasant.” The room turned their attention to the door. Iblis was leaning against the frame with her arms crossed and let’s not forget Egyn standing at her side. “Here to yell, sister?” Samael smirked at her and turned his gaze to the younger at her feet. “Aren’t we missing an angry little brother?” Lucifer hummed and scanned the room. “Yes, where _is_ Astaroth?” Multiple people shrugged. “If I recall, Father left you in charge of babysitting him.” No one would meet his eyes but Azazel.

“Have you looked down recently brother?” Questioned the Spirit King with a way too amused expression, Lucifer did and discovered Amaimon wasn’t there. “Oh, he’s akin to a little lizard, isn’t he?”

Sounds of struggle came from outside and got louder the closer they came. “No! No! Let me go!” Egyn snickered at the scene, tugging at Iblis’s dress. “He _is_ worse than I was.”

Astaroth pushed past him making him stumble. “Put him out of his misery already. It’s getting annoying.” Iblis’s hand shot out and grasped his wrist and he fell back with a shout. “Quiet.” His teeth made a click with how fast he shut his mouth, she may have spoke it calmly but it was a threat with how hot her hand had gotten. He’d rather get burned by the sun than her flames, least the sun didn’t get sadistic with it. Message received loud and clear.

Satan forcefully dragged Amaimon’s head to the side by his hair, his neck being put on display. He bit down and drained the human, tossing his body to the floor.

“Samael. Drop him in the town.” 

“Of course.”

-&-

Amaimon awoke to a pounding head and pain everywhere. His hand reaching for his neck to find no wound. He blinked harshly at the darkness that was now getting much easier to see in, not much longer than that a sharp pain ripped through his mouth and he screamed. Teeth falling out only to have new ones pierce through his gums causing his vision to tunnel and blur. He panted heavily pressing the back of his hand to his lips. No blood. Ears twitched at the sound of footsteps, a young woman approaching with a lantern. “Are you alright? I heard you scream?” She dropped to her knees, voice full of concern. “Are you hurt?”

He made the mistake of inhaling, scent smothering him. He groaned and she held his hand. “Do you need water?” She was so sweet, he had never seen her before. “I’m…I’m so hungry.” He mumbled removing his hand from his mouth, teeth aching with the need to bite. “I have bread.” She said reaching into her bag and taking out a chunk. “I’m sorry if it’s stale.”

He sat on his knees and leaned in, hand tightening his grip on hers. “I need-“ He coughed violently and the girl pulled him closer. It was a mistake on her part. Amaimon felt himself snap and bit into her so aggressively a chunk of her came off in his mouth. He moaned at the relief and the high the blood gave him, her struggle and squealing adding to his pleasures. His mind screaming at him to hunt down more prey when she offered no more to him. He bit again and ate more flesh until he exposed bone, only then did he stand and drop her, her head having no more support so it tumbled away from the body, her eyes still wide with fear and they would stay until she was discovered. Which didn’t take long, the noise attracted more prey. Amaimon taking down many humans at once.

-&-

Rin watched on the side lines horrified at what he saw, Amaimon dropping humans left and right with no respect or humanity, it was if he wasn’t watching him but a wild animal on a binge. “You see why we never let you out of our sights?” Mephisto commented breaking the tense silence, he just nodded.. What could he say?

“With no one to stop him he would feed until he was content.” Rin stepped over a puddle of blood. Some of the town now just being killed for sport rather than food. The bodies kept piling up and the smell was retched, flies buzzing around and landing on organs strung out from stomachs. Intestines draped along walls in one home.

Door by door he ripped them apart, biting chunks from them chewing and spitting it out.

Rin gagged at the horror of one house. It was the same lady Amaimon had sat with. To think that hours before she had called him a gift from the Gods. And now he sat hunched over her, claws digging into her socket to pull her eyes out, he rolled it between fingers and squished it to then throw it over his shoulder and place a foot on her face. Grin wide and wild as he pressed harder and harder down waiting for the crack of her skull.

Rin turned and vomited when what looked like mush oozed out. Her brain, he had crushed her brain.

Amaimon tilted his head down at her corpse. With a sigh he pulled his foot away and moved on.

“He was always quick to boredom.”

In the distance a familiar house stood, his pace picked up and he ran through the front door.

“Amaimon there you are!” His mother ran and pulled him into a hug. “Oh I was so worried.” She pushed him by the shoulders to get a better look. “Amai? Oh my darling flower what happened?”

“Huh? Oh I got hungry.”

“Amai?” Her voice shook. “My flower you’re scaring me.”

“Then I was full but it was just so _exhilarating_ and I couldn’t stop. Mother, I’ve never felt better.” He yanked her into a hug. “And I don’t want to stop.” Her eyes widened and she coughed up blood, her grip weakening on him. “O-Oh.” She dropped lifelessly to the floor.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your heart close to me forever.” He stared in wonder at it when it glowed and sprouted a flower.

“Behemoth!” The puppy ran into the room jumping in excitement at his legs. “Look how pretty mother is.” The dog sniffed and barked. “We should plant her so she’ll flourish into a large garden one day.”

Mephisto walked passed Rin and bent down to Amaimon who sat next to his mother cradling her heart. “Hello.” He spoke soft as if speaking to a child. Golden eyes meeting his. “How about you come with me. Our brothers are waiting.”

Amaimon grabbed the extended hand. “Can you help me pot mother?” Samael smiled. “Of course. I have the feeling she’ll make the most wonderful garden.” Amaimon giggled and stood jumping with excitement. “She will! She’s always been so pretty.”

-&-

Out on the balcony Rin looked down at the large garden, Amaimon tending to plants and chatting with himself. Mephisto walking out to join him.

“His love for the garden makes more sense now, doesn’t it?”

“It does."

**Author's Note:**

> I hear you asking why I do such large gaps and short paragraphs. Here is your answer.
> 
> Bold of you to assume I can read large blocks of texts. 
> 
> (Hello people who are subscribed to me for other stuff but read this just because I wrote it, I see you)


End file.
